


A Partner

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a damn good PI, Alec thinks he works better alone but he doesn't, Film Noir, Found Partnerships, M/M, Magnus adds Sparkle to a dreary life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec works better alone, he always has.  Until Magnus Bane crashes into his life, and maybe, just maybe, proves him wrong.





	A Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.
> 
> Author Note: My first Prompt fill for the Ficlet Instruments challenge! Had a surprising amount of fun with it since Film Noir is not my usual schtick! 
> 
> Don't own these characters, just borrow them to have some fun now and again!

**Alec Lightwood, P.I.**

The glass the words were etched on was chipped and cracked, courtesy of his latest... _ client _ . 

Two days ago, Magnus Bane had come crashing into his life, literally. His office door still creaked from the forced openings. 

He’d been doing perfectly well on his own, even with a lull in activity that never lasted in the city when the man had barged into his office and demanded his help on a kidnapping case. 

Young girl. Five. Taken from her home by a man who became more of a monster the more he learned. Thankfully, they’d managed to get to her before she became another footnote on a police report. 

“Alexander!” 

His door was unceremoniously shoved open once again, his client swanning into the room with a wave of his hands before collapsing into the chair across from him. 

“Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus scoffed. “Come now, Alexander, we just finished a case,  _ successfully _ , I might add. Even you have to let your hair down!” 

“There is no we, Mr. Bane,” Alec reminded him for what felt like the hundredth time in the past two days. He sighed. He worked better alone. 

“Not this again, Alexander. We are partners!” 

There was... _ that _ word again. “You hired me for a case.” 

“A technicality,” Magnus dismissed, sitting up in his chair to stare at Alec. “You need a partner.” 

Alec frowned and met Magnus’ eyes. “I do not.” 

“You do,” Magnus insisted. 

Those eyes sparkled. It made something twist tighter in his chest. He didn’t deserve sparkle like that in his life. 

“No, I don’t.” 

“Fine!” Magnus agreed, standing up. 

His heart jumped in his chest. Magnus wasn’t...supposed to  _ agree _ . They’d agreed on nothing the past two days. 

“You might not need a partner,” Magnus continued. “But you do need  _ me _ !” 

Alec stared at him, at the triumph in his eyes as they met, a jolt going through him at the confidence from Magnus. He froze, unable to breathe. 

“Give me a chance to prove it, Alexander. I  _ dare _ you.” 

The challenge from Magnus was clear, and he, well. Alec was selfish enough to want that sparkle in his life for just a bit longer. 

“Fine,” he growled. “But buy your own damn desk.  _ And _ fix my door.” 

Magnus lit up, his eyes shining, his smile wide. “Done!” 

“And,” Alec added, a small smirk appearing. “Get me a coffee.” 

The answering laugh and grin from Magnus was everything he’d once imagined having.

~!~

Alec paused outside his office door, eyeing the new etching on it. 

**Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane, P.I. **

“Alexander, don’t bother sitting down, I have our next case!” 

Alec turned to look, seeing Magnus and a woman approaching. He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“Meet Miss Clarissa Fray. Clarissa, this is my partner, Alexander Lightwood.” 

Alec shook her hand, savoring the small thrill that ran up his spine.  _ Partner. _ It did have a nice ring to it. He could maybe get used to it. _Maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome!


End file.
